particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hutori General Election 3885
59 | popular_vote2 = 15,059,367 | percentage2 = 29.17% | swing2 = 17.16 | image3 = | leader3 = Andrew Murphy | leader_since3 = 3875 | party3 = New Conservative Party | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 33.98%, 115 Seats | seats3 = 65 | seat_change3 = 50 | popular_vote3 = 9,949,082 | percentage3 = 19.27 | swing3 = 14.71 | image4 = | leader4 = Tony Corbyn | leader_since4 = 3883 | party4 = Choice (Hutori) | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = New | seats4 = 46 | seat_change4 = New | popular_vote4 = 7,027,540 | percentage4 = 13.61 | swing4 = New | image5 = | leader5 = Robin Goldsmith | leader_since5 = 3883 | party5 = Alliance for Progress and Renewal | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = New | seats5 = 24 | seat_change5 = New | popular_vote5 = 3,825,062 | percentage5 = 7.41 | swing5 = New |map_image = Hutori_Election_Map_3885.png |map_size = 300px |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each district. | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Prime Minister after | before_election = David Walker | before_party = Liberal League | after_election = David Walker | after_party = Liberal League |color1 = 0000FF |color2 = B22222 |color3 = 5882FA |color4 = FDBB30 |color5 = 70147A }} The Hutori General Election 3885 was held in December to elect the 2nd Parliament of the Kingdom of Hutori, and contested between five different parties, three of the parties: the Hutori Republican Alliance (first formed as the Hutori Democratic Alliance), Alliance for Progress and Renewal and Choice had been formed during the legislative term of 3881, leading to an influx of new and successful parties, with the HRA having the most success. The election saw the heavy loses by the incumbent two parties of the Liberal League and the New Conservative Party at the hands of the newer parties. The HRA made the biggest gains having previously held no seats to afterwards being the largest party in parliament with 106 of the 338 seats. This election resulted in the Liberal League and the NCP again forming a coalition, this time with AFPAR joining the coalition to gain them a majority, forming the Cabinet of Hutori 3885. Thus despite coming first in terms of seat numbers and votes, the HRA were not able to form a coalition government and party leader Jacob Daniel did not become Prime Minister. Instead the incumbent Prime Minister David Walker who lead the second largest party, the Liberal League retained premiership, much to the dismay of many HRA supporters and disenfranchised voters disappointed with the previous LL-NCP government. Due to the influx of new parties and the dissolving of the previously oldest party in Hutori during the previous parliament (the Conservative People's Party), this was seen by many analysts as a new era in Hutorian politics. Soon after the election another new party known as the Hutori National Party (which originally formed as the Radical Royalist Movement) formed as a royalist alternative to the HRA due to the monarchist parties at the time all being right leaning and none representing the left of the political spectrum. However the HNP has been notable for many what is widely perceived as far-right policies. Party Positions The Liberal League's campaign mostly consisted on the continued stability of the nation under David Walker as Prime Minister and a Liberal League run government. They didn't focus on particular points in this election, instead ran a "big-tent" campaign and promised to continue upholding the nation to high standards along with the continued backing of the monarchy. The New Conservative Party based most of their campaign upon economical issues, arguing under a NCP lead government with the NCP continuing to be in charge of economics in the cabinet to be the best option for the country, and boasted better economic competence than the other parties, especially due to the Liberal League and the Hutori Republican Alliances' more erratic and risky ideas involving the economy. They also promised businesses less regulation than many other parties and a more rational manifesto than other parties such as the HRA were offering. The NCP also warned of the risks of a HRA lead government due to their economically socialist policies (which proved popular with the electorate) and their more restrictive social policies which both the NCP and the other parties condemned. The Hutori Republican Alliance campaigned for the removal of the newly reestablished monarchy which many of the public were not pleased with. Despite other parties holding republican stances, the HRA were the most vocal about their disapproval of the monarchy, notably by having "republican" in their name. They also had stronger socialist economic policies than the other parties which proved popular with the voters. The party also promised to end the Liberal league led coalition and put in place a more progressive government, despite some of their social issues being the most restrictive out of the parties, although during the time of the election this was little known. Despite being advertised as much further left than the other parties however, many far-right voters supported the party due to their restrictive social policies. Choice was the latest Choice party in Terra, a part of a phenomenon known as the "Choice Movement" due to different political parties across Terra founding parties called Choice with the same set of principals. Like all the other incarnations of the party, the Hutorian version of Choice campaigned to tighten immigration, strongly advocated removal of the monarchy, removal of diplomatic immunity and lowering the age of compulsory education from 21 down to 16 or 18. Choice stated they offered a more diverse and sensible option in the political landscape of Hutori and it was overdue for the party to have been founded. They also wanted to lead a coalition government or a minority government (due to the unlikeliness of the party or indeed any party getting a majority). The party also advocated further nationalization of certain services and wanted to completely ban religious schools due to their strong secular views. The Alliance for Progress and Renewal campaigned mostly for a fresh voice in parliament which they opinioned only they could provide. They also boasted that they were the only truly environmentalist party in Hutori and that only they would look after the environment properly as opposed to the more "careless" parties. They also mildly advocated a republic, however they stated that they were more pragmatic about it than the HRA or Choice and that they would be willing to put other matters before the monarchy. Polling Opinion Polling A number of websites, organizations and newspapers over the nation polled certain numbers of people as to which party they would vote for. The HRA and the Liberal League came either first or second in all polls, with the NCP most commonly coming third with the APR and undecided voters coming last. Predictions A month until the general election, organizations such as companies and websites predicted the seats each party would get, all of which predicted the Hutori Republican Alliance to win most seats with the Liberal League coming usually a close second. Despite the placing of each party remained the same, the number of seats each party received were erratic among the polls and usually differed. Despite the election's placing being predictable, the extent of particular parties victories or failures were uncertain. Results The Hutori Republican Alliance won the most amount of seats and won the popular vote, however it was closely followed by the incumbent ruling party, the Liberal League. The New Conservative Party, coalition partner to the Liberal League came third place with new parties Choice and APR coming fourth and fifth places respectively. Despite the HRA winning the most seats, the Liberal League formed another coalition with the NCP, this time joined by the APR thus the HRA never formed a government and party leader Jacob Daniel didn't become the Prime Minister; instead the incumbent Prime Minister retained his premiership.